


Women eater

by Killerhasnobreak



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killerhasnobreak/pseuds/Killerhasnobreak
Kudos: 2





	Women eater

“嘿，一个人吗？”  
你走到了他的身边，扬起了一个微笑。他长得很像你在香烟海报上看见过的男孩：苍白，瘦削，要命的英俊。你很确定他是个花花公子，因为他丝毫不意外你的到来，只是回敬了一个微笑。  
“是的，一颗孤独的心。”他往旁边挪了挪，给你腾出了一个位置。“你觉得电影怎么样？”  
“这不是我最喜欢的希区柯克，但是还可以。你呢？”  
“我听说格蕾丝凯莉很迷人所以来了。她的确很美丽，电影也不让人失望。”  
“那你应该去看迷魂记。”你转过头看着那双绿眼睛，故意咬了咬下嘴唇。“虽然没有格蕾丝凯莉，但是情节不必这个差。”  
“我记住了。”他刚想说什么的时候有个人出现在了你们面前打断了对话。是个男人，长得像詹姆斯迪恩，你一时间不知道应该选择谁。  
“允许我来介绍，这是我的朋友兰斯洛特。这位是？”  
“玛丽莲。”你急忙说道。  
“很高兴见到你，玛丽莲。”兰斯洛特开口了。“幸好我及时回来了，否则亚瑟会把一名这么有趣的女孩烦死的。”  
“哦一点都不，他是个很好的陪伴。不过我很高兴你来了，否则他才会被我无聊到死呢。”  
“我想如果你的假设真正发生了，那肯定也是因为我是个十分无聊的人。”亚瑟抬起手，将你脸颊旁的一律头发别到了耳后。“我们刚刚讲到哪里了？都怪兰斯洛特，我现在都不记得了。”  
“迷魂记和格蕾丝凯莉，不过我们也可以开始一个新的话题，毕竟我们有了新同伴。”  
“谢谢你的好心，那我们就这么做吧。”兰斯洛特微微笑了笑，你注意到他的手装作不在意地碰到了你的手臂。“后面有人要走了，你得过来点。”他顺势揽住你的腰，你也没有拒绝。

你们的谈话很惬意。他们似乎知道一切，亚瑟和兰斯洛特。从历史到文学，从音乐到电影，他们和你的看法几乎一致。中途亚瑟给你买了一瓶可乐，兰斯洛特则递给你一根万宝路。你同样享受他们两人，所以你决定不在他们之中做出选择。  
在他们提出带你回家时你毫不犹豫就答应了，尽管如此，他们还是让你和你的父亲打了个电话。在汽车的后座上，你感受着扑面而来的夜风，头一次感到如此自由。  
“你真是个漂亮的女孩。”你记得亚瑟在上车前在你耳边喃喃自语说的话。  
“在人群中，我能一眼看到你。”这是兰斯洛特在给你点烟时说的。  
进门的那一刻你就准备好了。你侧身吻住了亚瑟，他也回吻了你，熟练地挑逗着你的神经。过了一会，兰斯洛特勾起你的下巴将你的脸转到了他面前，你又吻住了他，就像你亲吻亚瑟那样和他难舍难分。亚瑟则低下头亲吻着你的脖颈，轻柔地像是母亲安抚婴儿。  
“你真甜，玛丽莲。”你听见兰斯洛特低语道。“就像糖果一样。”  
“你说的对，兰斯。”亚瑟的嘴唇就在你的脸颊旁。“就像糖果一样。”他们的声音现在在你耳中无比的虚无缥缈，就和你渐渐模糊的视线一样。  
胸口的刺痛让你暂时从极乐中醒了过来。你不用低头，就知道自己的胸前插了一把刀，就在心脏处。兰斯洛特还在亲吻你， 他那把拿着刀的手又往里插了插，然后奋力拔了出来。鲜血染红了他的双手和雪白的衬衣。你刚想开口说些什么的时候另一把冰凉的刀锋割断了你的喉咙，耳边回响的则是亚瑟的声音。  
“嘘，宝贝。我们想看看你的里面是不是也和你的外表一样甜。”他舔了一口你脖子上的血迹。“嗯，的确，还是甜的。”你的无五感逐渐模糊不清，就连疼痛都渐渐被黑暗取代。你最后的印象时亚瑟和兰斯洛特站在你鲜血汇集的血泊中亲吻，就像不久前你同他们两人那样，脸上带着你最初见到他们时的满意笑容。  
“我饿了，开始做晚饭吧。”你不知道这是谁的声音，但你很确定在你失去直觉之前，有人将你的肚皮划开了。


End file.
